I'll Never Hurt You
by MEGGEM
Summary: A Niggy story- friendship or love. Takes place right after FANG. Warning! Spoilers for FANG! A talk between Nudge and Iggy on the front porch, after Fang's decision. T for no apparent reason. Complete -MEGGEM


**I read this, fresh, three seconds after I read the last pages of FANG. This was my reflection on the story. **

**This is a Niggy story. It could be considered friendship Niggy or love Niggy, either way. Did anyone else cry most of the way through Fang?? I had mixed emotions about Dylan...and Angel- that little devil. It was really a story that took my heart and squeezed. It was really painful in my opinioin. **

**So WARNING!! If you have NOT read FANG: A Maximum Ride Novel, yet- do NOT read!! Spoiler! Repeat! Do you read if you have not read FANG!! **

**Enjoy :0**

**-MEGGEM **

**Iggy's POV (Takes place right at the end of the last epilogue)**

It was very cold that night. The air seemed to associate with the agonizing chill that Fang had brought into our hearts.

We knew he was right.

I knew he was right.

But there was nothing more wrong than leaving us without a Fang.

Max was inside. I could here her crying. And Max. Crying. Does not compute.

I had tried listening to the CD…had got me. It was absolutely gory and adult and I LOVED it. But every other word seemed to be- 'He bit her with his long fangs' or 'she picked up the forgotten fang." And I'm not too much into self-inflicted pain.

What a jerk.

What a moron.

I hated him.

Jerk.

Moron.

I tried desperately not to cry. I really did. But they came softly and quickly so I had to leave the room.

And…that's where I started off.

So, it was really cold that night, especially out on the porch, exposed. The wind was everywhere, blowing up my hair and dress shirt. None of us had bothered to change after the wedding. How were we going to explain this to the newly weds? Total and Akila would be on their honeymoon soon enough. Maybe the bombshell could wait.

For twenty years??

The worst part was hearing Max choke up. This was the first time, in my life, I think, I was actually happy I couldn't see. The Gasman was pretty broken up, Nudge was hysterical, and Angel was sobbing. We all sat there for several moments, just having his words replay in our heads.

Did he say goodbye? I can't remember.

No doubt Max would try to track him down.

But maybe she wouldn't. It was hard to understand her anymore. She needed to be a leader. For us. For the world.

The wind was just starting to die down when I heard a soft voice murmur something. Even my ears couldn't catch the words.

A body sat down beside me and I could feel heat vibrating off them.

My hand reached out and felt a soft hand. Mocha. Nudge.

"Some night, huh," she whispered tentatively. Then she burst into unexpected tears.

I was pretty stunned, but eventually pulled her close. "Yeah," I muttered. "Some night."

We rocked there until Nudge finally got her wits. "Are you mad at him?" she asked gently. Her voice was layered- pain first, than uncertainty, than longing.

"Yes."

I didn't say more.

"I'm not," she replied, the hiccups taking a break. "I understand his reasoning. But it's stupid."

"Very stupid," I groaned in response.

My arms pulled her closer and closer. She smelled of cake.

"Where's everyone else?" I questioned.

"The Gasman and Angel are asleep…I think. Dylan is in the kitchen or something. Max went for a fly after talking with her mom. And I'm with you."

There was a deep silence. Our frazzled emotions were out in the open. Nothing to say really, just questions to ponder and pain to smother.

"Was this how it was like when I left?"

My voice was gentle but it seemed to ring like a gunshot.

"Sort of- there I hoped you would come back, but I was also happy for you. Here…."

"Yeah."

My thoughts unexpectedly turned to when she had left to go to school. There had been anger, sure, but also a great amount of understanding. I had wanted a home...and she had wanted a life.

"Why is it so difficult when you have to say goodbye to someone you love?" she sniffled. My cheeks began to flush for no apparent reason.

"Because..." It was hard to think of an answer. Why did it hurt so much? Because of never seeing them again? Because your afraid you can't go on without them? "Because without someone you trust and respect and love," I said slowly, "you are totally lost. You are on your own."

Nudge snuggled closer to me. We were a messed up pair, the two of us. We contrasted and argued, but we were the same, too.

Max would always want Fang, and wherever he would be, he would want her. They'd find one another eventually. Angel wanted...anything- she was a little kid, though she tried to be older. She'd grow up to be important, I knew (if she lived long). Gasman wanted to be powerful and strong- he'd be an independent one. I didn't even count Dylan. He was a cool kid, but he didn't reach my standards yet.

I know what I wanted- sight. Anything for sight. I wanted family and love and happiness.

But what did Nudge want?

Max had her strength, Fang himself, Angel her powers, Gasman his bombs...

And I had a feeling that wherever I went, I would have Nudge. And she would have me.

"Would you ever leave me?" my Nudge spoke quietly. "Again, I mean."

There was no hesitation. "I'd never hurt you."

That was that.

We fell asleep on the porch. The next morning, we awoke and joined the others inside. Max was still a wreck, but now I felt somewhat better. I had someone to depend on.

Always.

**Please review! I've never really done a oneshot before. Tell me your thoughts. **

**:) And if you like Niggy, read some of my other stories!! **

**-MEGGEM **


End file.
